Best Laid Plans
by Dark Satanic Mills
Summary: Jeff didn't bother hiding his grin. "Come on guys, hands up who's here to find out if Blaine's getting any?"   What are Kurt and Blaine really getting up to behind closed doors? Wes and David are determined to find out, as is, well, everyone else.


Best Laid Plans

They both jumped when the door opened, David falling off the narrow bed with an "Oof!". Blaine stepped through the door. "What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously.

"Homework," Wes said, at the same time as David sat up and said "Warblers stuff." They winced simultaneously.

"O-kay..." Blaine plonked himself down on the bed. "Can I borrow your history notes? I can't find mine."

"Yeah, sure." Wes tried to surreptitiously push a notebook under the pillow, but it flopped onto the floor . Blaine caught a glimpse of 'KLAI...' before Wes snapped it shut. "They're on the desk."

Blaine grabbed them and shot a last confused look at the pair before he left.

The door banged shut, and David sighed. "That was close. Ok, let's put Operation Klaine into action. Tell Jeff we're going in tonight."

Wes looked at him. "We're not actual spies, you know..."

"You might not be," David grinned. "But after this, the CIA will be banging on my door."

"But it was my idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

~X~

Wes glanced down the empty corridor and slipped into his room. "Ok, Jeff, get it going...what are you lot doing here?"

The room was packed with about fifteen boys. Jeff looked up from the laptop he was tapping away at. "Oh yeah, the word kinda got out. Turns out all the warblers want to know who our lead's banging."

"Jeff!"

The blond boy glanced up again. "What? That's why I hid the webcam in their room, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but...can't you put it a little less crudely?" David bit back a laugh at Wes's pained expression.

Jeff didn't bother hiding his grin. "Come on guys, hands up who's here to find out if Blaine's getting any?"

Every other hand in the room was raised, including, to Wes's chagrin, David's. He shrugged at the glare he was shot. "Well I do!"

"We're here to support our friend!" he hissed back.

"What, by watching?"

"No! By..."

Their snowballing argument was cut short by the door swinging open. "They're coming!" squeaked the sophomore who'd burst in, and there was a mad rush to view the laptop screen.

"Quiet, they're only next door!"

"Get your elbow outta my face!"

"Shh!"

Jeff tapped a key and a grainy view of the empty room sprung up. Every boy held their breath, and they could hear the tapping of shoes outside. The door on the screen opened and Kurt walked in, turning around to laugh at something the boy behind him had said. Blaine followed, shutting the door behind them. And then they were pressed against the door, attached by the mouth, without seeming to go through any of the stages in between. Kurt had his hands locked in Blaine's dark curls, and Blaine's were twisted in Kurt's regulation Dalton shirt.

Wes looked at David, raising one eyebrow, and David glanced back, mirroring the gesture. "Knew it!" they chorused, and were greeted with a chorus of shushes.

The room was silent as every person's attention was focused on the scene unfolding on the laptop screen. Blaine grabbed Kurt's tie and was tugging him backwards in a stumbling rush of legs onto the bed. They fell back, and tinny laughter floated from the laptop speakers, followed by a moan from Kurt when Blaine – did he just bite him? Wes wasn't sure he wanted to watch where this was going and he moved to shut the window, but Jeff swatted his hand away as Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and squeezed, drawing out a long, deep groan from their newest Warbler, who was scrabbling with the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

Wes slammed the laptop lid shut with a crash, and Jeff winced at the treatment of his electronics. "We were watching that!" Maybe it wasn't the handling of his beloved computer that he was complaining about.

Wes snapped back. "We can't keep watching! It's not porn!"

There was a snigger from the back of the room. "It is!"

"Simon Alder, you will never get a solo while I am in the council!" There was a groan and a smattering of laughs.

"At least we know how he got his solo at Regionals," Jeff leered. He actually leered.

"Eww! For god's sake, stop! And get out of my room, come on, everybody! Out!"

The room emptied slowly to the background of grumbling. "You could have let us watch a _bit_ longer..." moaned someone, ducking a punch from David.

"Out!"

The door shut behind the last Warbler. Wes fell into a chair. "Well, we were right..."

David copied him. "I'm never going to see him the same way again."

~X~

In the next room they heard the crash, then shouting, and they broke apart laughing. "I can't wait to see Wes's face tomorrow!" Kurt gasped between fits.

"I thought the groan was a nice touch."

Kurt blushed. "What am I supposed to do with you _grinding_ like that? That wasn't fair!"

Blaine grinned smugly. "I know. I wish you wouldn't make it sound so fucking hot, though, I had a hard time not coming in my pants." His grin broadened with Kurt's gasp at this. "And it wasn't part of the plan for Wes and David to see _that_."

Kurt giggled. "I think they saw plenty!"

"You are a fucking genius, thinking of bugging their room. That has to be your second best idea ever." He shuffled closer on the bed.

"Only my second? What was my best?"

Blaine leant towards him until their faces were centimetres apart. "That thing you do with your thumb."

Kurt's smile was evil. "What thing?" he asked innocently, one hand creeping down between them. He dipped it inside Blaine's pants. "You mean...this thing?" His thumb swiped gently over Blaine's head, as his other fingers stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath.

Blaine's eyes rolled backwards. "Oh, _god_, yes..."

Kurt leant down for a long kiss, his tongue lazily exploring Blaine's mouth while his fingers kept on stroking. Blaine was gasping for air, gabbling "Yes, there, oh god Kurt, yes, Kurt!"

Kurt leant down to whisper in his ear "Don't you wish they were watching this?"

Blaine shook his head, sweat beading on his brow as his hips bucked.

"Why not? That would be sexy," he breathed, letting his tongue trace the edge of the ear. His teeth grazed the lobe. He glanced down at the writhing, sweaty mass of boy next to him, still wearing his uniform. "You know what else is sexy... you screaming my name when you come. Are you going to scream for me?" Blaine whimpered as the fingers paused, and he nodded frantically. Kurt smiled, and his fingers wrapped gently around Blaine's cock. "_Good._"

He was shaking now, hips bucking wildly into the warm friction of Kurt's hand. His stomach was clenched in knots, and he could feel it coming, he was so close. "_Scream for me,_" Kurt whispered again, and Blaine moaned as he felt the tension snap and he fell over the edge. Kurt's name tumbled from his lips, and Kurt caught it in a long, deep kiss. Blaine was gasping.

"You...are..." he panted. "Fucking _dangerous_."

Kurt curled one hand into the dark curls he couldn't get enough of. "I love you too."

Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's tie again. "And I love you, but now it's _your _turn to scream." He pushed one leg between Kurt's, laughing at the gasp he made when his pants rubbed against Kurt's erection . "What was that?"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," Kurt growled.

~X~

Breakfast was awkward. Wes sat staring at his hands and not responding to anyone. David, on the other hand, talked non-stop in high pitched hysteria, refusing to look directly at Kurt or Blaine and literally running away from the table as soon as he finished his Cheerios. Wes glanced up, turned beet red and followed. A table of warblers opposite took it in turns to look around, blush, and carry on muttering together furiously.

Blaine grinned and leant back in his chair, hands behind his head. "We can drag this out for _days_."

Kurt looked sideways at him. "Why don't we...not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as they all know anyway, we could just..." he trailed off, turning a delicate shade of pink.

"Oh, you mean..." Blaine sat forwards again and rested one hand on Kurt's cheek. "...do this?"

He leant in and pressed their lips together, but he wasn't being _completely_ fair, because his tongue was snaking between their lips. He leant back. "Was that what you meant?"

Why was he breathless from one kiss? "Yep, that was it." He glanced around. The table of warblers sat in shocked silence, everyone staring at the couple. Spoons stood still, halfway to open mouths.

Blaine took his hand. "Fancy skipping French?"

"God yes."

His eyes twinkled. "And I haven't even told you what I have in mind."

**I've always wanted to do something like this! Please review!**


End file.
